dynamixfandomcom-20200214-history
Human-Centaurian War
In 2043, the first encounter with alien life is in the form of an alien solar sail probe from the Alpha Centauri star system, not long after signals indicating intelligent life were heard emanating from there and a direct message was sent there from Earth. The US Scout Ship Friendship diverted to intercept the craft but after many attempts to contact, the Friendship closed to within 200 miles only to be destroyed without warning by the probe fired an energy based weapon. Despite numerous counter-attacks by other ships and even missiles, the alien vessel continued to drive towards Earth. Upon arriving at Earth the probe fired missiles of its own at Earth with most being destroyed by planetary defense systems but one hit near Sudan. The viral weapons onboard the missile killed millions. This violent act of aggression by the Centaurians would be the catalyst for the humans to rally all governments under the auspices of the United Nations, realizing that only their combined effort would create an effective defense. Thus, the Human-Centaurian War began, with Earth putting all its efforts behind spacefaring and warfare research. Soon a battlefleet departed for Alpha Centauri to take the war to the enemy; after a long voyage and some progress in the enemy starsystem, the battlefleet was destroyed without achieving its mission and with a counterstrike expected. The Humans and Centaurians continued to send battle fleets at each others' systems over the next several decades to attack each other's homeworlds, often encountering each other in the Oort Cloud and fighting vicious battles. Human fleets would attack a Centaurian homeworld, and if any survived, would continue on to other systems such as Tau Ceti. After a large Human armada was destroyed, though, the Humans awaited a final Centaurian assault. Overall, while the two species are approximately equally matched technologically, the Centaurians are far more aggressive, and it is apparent that the Humans are losing the war. Fearing complete annihilation, mankind constructed colonization ships called "Seedships" to ensure survival of the human race in case Earth's defenses failed. Massive enough to hold thousands of colonists, machines, supplies, and shuttles, the Odessa class Seedships are the pinnacle of technological advancement. The key feature of these Seedships is their revolutionary Bussard ramjet engines that allowed them to travel vast distances without needing a large amount of fuel, simply by using the trace hydrogen found in the interstellar medium; still voyages will take several decades and required the use of suspended animation techniques to reach their destinations. Seedships were launched, each with orders to assume that all others had been destroyed. Two of them are the UNS Calypso and the UNS Tantalus. The Odessa Class 3-B Seedship UNS Calypso was launched in 2119 on its course towards Beta Caeli. The Odessa Class 4-C Seedship UNS Tantalus, with its new Ramikin fusion engine, would arrive in Beta Caeli 21 years prior to the Calypso even though the Tantalus was launched in 2135. Found in the Caelum constellation and located over 17 parsecs (over 55 light years) away from Earth, the Beta Caeli system was deemed a good candidate for survival from the Centaurians. Category:Alien Legacy